chuckfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Morgan Grimes
Morgan Guillermo Grimes is a major character on the television series Chuck. He is portrayed by actor Joshua Gomez, and is the best friend and roommate of Chuck Bartowski. Along with Captain Awesome, he is one of the few loyal keepers of Chuck's secret life as a spy. Biografia Morgan Grimes e Chuck Bartowski têm sido melhores amigos desde a 5ª série.Sua mãe é Bolonia (Patricia Rae), mas pouco se sabe sobre seu pai,já que ele e Bolonia não estão mais juntos Morgan também é o único latino-americano que trabalha na Buy More de Burbank. Chuck ja disse que Morgan foi criado por pessoas de circo.Em "Chuck Versus the Beard", Morgan descobre o segredo de Chuck, mas não está por perto para ajudar nas missões devido à Chuck não querer que ele se machuque. Na Serie Morgan não tem conhecimento da vida secreta de Chuck(até Chuck Versus the Beard ) . Para a maior parte da primeira temporada, Morgan era usado principalmente para alívio cômico na vida pessoal de Chuck, embora, como a série progrediu, ele começou a se desenvolver e ganhou mais independência. No entanto, como Ellie e Devon Woodcomb Morgan raramente tem sido diretamente envolvido com a trama principal do episódio. Grande parte do desenvolvimento de Morgan como um personagem continuou girando ao redor de sua amizade com Chuck e eventos na Buy More. Em uma ocasião,Morgan foi arrastado para a história principal. Em "Chuck Versus the Wookie", Sarah decidiu tirá-lo de um relacionamento com sua amiga Carina do DEA.O maior papel de Morgan nas parcelas principais foram em "Chuck Versus Santa Claus", onde desempenhou um papel fundamental em ajudar Devon e "Big Mike" a atacar um ladrão, e em "Chuck Versus the Best Friend", quando ele é erroneamente identificado por Smooth Lau como um espião. Morgan também, às vezes inconscientemente, dá a Chuck idéias que lhe permitem completar uma missão Morgan é geralmente o foco principal do núcleo da Buy More, e como a série progrediu, ele começou a ver mais responsabilidade na loja. Ele foi convidado pelo "Big Mike" para ajudar a Poppy Tang escolher um presente para Harry, e foi duas vezes encarregado de preparar a loja para a "Sexta-Feira Negra".Morgan também estava envolvido com a ajuda de Chuck para entrevistar candidatos para a posição do gerente assistente na primeira parte da temporada. Morgan também liderou revoltas contra Harry Tang e Lester, quando cada excedeu a sua autoridade como gerente assistente. Ironicamente, ele se tornou gerente assistente-se sob Emmett, até que ele saiu da Buy More para perseguir o seu sonho como um chef Benihana no Havaí . Personalidade Morgan inicia a série, muito imaturo e passa a maior parte de seu tempo de trabalho,a sair com Chuck e jogar videogames. Ele está envolvido com inúmeras travessuras na loja. Ele destruiu um computador de exposição da loja por pegar um vírus quando o para pornô, é freqüentemente envolvido com desvio de material da loja. Quando Morgan e Anna explorado pela primeira vez que se deslocam juntos, ele tomou emprestados US $ 2500 de Devon para a compra de um apartamento, que ele então impulsivamente gasta em um carro usado. Ele, no entanto, mostra sinais de crescente responsabilidade. Big Mike colocou no comando da loja para sexta-feira negra nas duas estações. No entanto, Morgan se não é um vendedor muito bom.No entanto regime, Morgan nunca evidentemente finalizado vivendo com Anna e ainda vive com sua mãe. Morgan também apoiou Ellie quando ela passou por um ponto áspero com Devon e trabalhou com Lester, Jeff, e Emmett para tentar encontrar uma namorada para Big Mike, após seu divórcio. Para Morgan o relacionamento mais importante é sua amizade com Chuck, e ele mostrou-se disposto a ir a extremos para o seu amigo. Como Ellie, Morgan pode ser altamente protetor e, quando ela tentou empurrar Chuck em avançar com a sua vida, Morgan entrou numa discussão com ela sobre o tipo de plano de cinco anos que ele precisava. Ele estava lá quando a mãe de Chuck os deixou, e também ajudou a apoiá-lo quando ele foi expulso de Stanford. Morgan estava angustiado ao saber que Ellie apoiara a intenção Chuck para romper com Sarah no final da segunda temporada, e rapidamente lembrou que Sarah era a melhor coisa que aconteceu com Chuck desde que Jill a traiu.Ele também foi chateado quando pensou Chuck estava traindo Sarah com Jill. Morgan levantou-se para Milbarge para proteger Chuck , e quando Chuck ignorado sua entrevista para parar um governo desonesto activo do estabelecimento de uma bomba, Morgan tentou sem sucesso entrevistar em seu nome. Ele também é muito curioso sobre a vida pessoal de Chuck e acredita que sua aprovação das namoradas Chuck é importante The Morgan Em "Chuck Versus the First Kill" Chuck introduz um movimento que ele chama de "The Morgan". É realizado por torcer o corpo para o lado e levantando-se a cobrir o joelho na virilha, enquanto cobria a cara e virilha com as mãos. De acordo com o Chuck, Morgan usou essa posição para se proteger de uma pancada na escola, muitas vezes por meninas.Esse movimento salvou a vida de Chuck varias vezes